


联文第一棒

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 联文，球场野战





	联文第一棒

**Author's Note:**

> 联文，球场野战

联文  
Cristiano走过黑漆漆的球员通道，来到了球场中央。

夜晚安静的风吹过草地，传来窸窸窣窣的声音。意大利柔和的月色洒落在球场上，为他所见的平常景象蒙上了一层奇幻祥和的光芒。

他握着自己的小臂，显得有些紧张和兴奋。他身上还穿着尤文球衣。足球巨星走到中圆中，略显焦躁地等待——他咬着自己的指甲，重复着多年前养成的习惯动作。

忽然，他背后响起一阵轻轻的脚步。  
他浑身紧绷，几乎有些疼痛。而那个平稳的声音从他身后传来。

“别回头，Cris，”Mandzukic说，“就这么站着。”

天啊。Cris想，就算是对他来说，这也——也刺激过头了。

Mandzukic的手轻轻附在他的肩胛骨中央，他的手心很烫，温度隔着球衣贴近了他的皮肉。而这只手却缓慢下滑，最终按在他的尾椎上。

“你把庆祝的礼物带来了吗？”Mandzukic不动声色地询问。而Cris终于找回了一点点游刃有余的感觉。

“当然，”他说，“我里面是真空。”

就在此时，灼热的吻疯狂地袭上他的后颈，带着急迫的情欲和强势。对方在性事中也像在球场上一样勇敢无畏，却又相当富有攻击性。Cristiano习惯主导一切，但是也不得不承认，被人掌控亦是一种使他灵魂战栗的乐趣。

大场面先生一条腿切入他的膝盖中间，极富技巧性地摩擦着他的性器，而他自己挺立的阳具则隔着球裤，煽情地自下而上地磨过Cris的臀缝。Cris咬着两根手指，努力克制着声音和颤抖的双腿。

他有了反应。

Mandzukic忽然扯住他的头发，逼迫他抬起垂着的脸，面对着无瑕的月光。而他的另一只手则毫不犹豫地撩起Cris球衣，向上扯高下摆，压在Cristiano的口边。

“咬住。”他贴着Cris的耳根，声音低沉。

Ronaldo感到强烈的欲望在他的颅骨上炸开，他不由自主地张开嘴，顺从地咬住自己的球衣下摆。此时他肌肉线条优美的腹和胸完全暴露在空气中，背后的人边亲吻他的耳，边用手指揉捏他的乳首，他失控地模糊着尖叫起来。Mandzukic有些粗暴地放过他的胸口，转而扯下了他的球裤。

这下，Cristiano完全暴露在他的手上了。在这个安静的夜晚，在无人的球场中央，在他们白天闪耀的地方。此时此地，他像个不知羞耻的娼妓一样被人打开双腿，赤裸在室外，随时可能会有人来的球场，甚至还穿着队服。可这一切都让他——更加兴奋。

他回忆起赛后的更衣室，他们向他要求所谓的奖励。

而他几乎是震悚、却又期待地首肯。

Mandzukic的手抚摸着他的膝盖内侧，他的大腿，然后攥住他的阴茎。Cristiano猛地向后靠在他的胸口，死死咬着嘴里的布料，他感觉眼前的月光变得炙热了，他能感到那种温度，如同亵玩他的那只手，如同抵上他后穴的那个器官。

他潮湿地入口毫无芥蒂地含住了阴茎头部，Mandzukic毫不犹豫，不轻不重地掴在他的腰侧。Cris却志得意满地笑起来，破碎的笑声像零碎的呻吟一样。

Cristiano感觉到Mandzukic的手掌在轻微发抖——他到底还是在紧张，或是兴奋的。

Cristiano张开嘴，轻声说：“别紧张：我已经为你准备好了。”

回答他的是一记粗暴的顶入。

“真可惜，你没能一直咬住。”Mandzukic说，“你欠教训，是不是，Cris？”

Mandzukic在插入的瞬间死死捂住了Cris的嘴，把半是痛苦半是愉快的呻吟死死地压回他的咽喉。Cris的脊背拉成一道极其优美的弧线，像是Mandzukic手里的一把弓，他的眼前被泪水模糊地乱七八糟，浑身是汗，冷风一吹就激起寒冷感，但血液走了两转，又一次从内而外得滚烫起来。

他的队友嵌在他体内的，灼热的刀刃，一寸寸地劈开了他纠缠的穴肉，碾过每一处褶皱，终于压到最深处。他的小腹已经紧绷得几近要痉挛，可自己却沉在这种粗暴的快感中浑然不觉。随着Mandzukic一次抽弄，他终于顺从地软下腰，缓慢地垂下脸，任自己被禁锢在对方的阴茎上，潮湿的睫毛滚落眼泪。

他的膝盖变得很重，拖着他向下坠落，他跪倒在草坪上，连带着身后的人也是一样的。他们以这样的姿势纠缠，Mandzukic进入他，松开了自己的手，却告诉他：

“别叫得太大声，Cris，”他压低了声线，“你不会想把工作人员引来让大家都看见你这幅样子吧？”

这种带点挑逗意味的威胁，Cris早就深谙于心，再熟悉不过，可在这种开阔的场地，草摩擦着他的膝盖，他在月光下半裸。这一切的一切，这奇异的氛围，终于也令他经验丰富的心里搏动出一丝无助的受辱快感。

Mandzukic掐着他的腰部，用力肏干起来，他勉力压抑着自己的呻吟，却在被撞上敏感点时难耐地呻吟，声音被风送远、放大，显得格外动人。

他的双腿被人分开，他侧过头向大场面先生索吻，献上自己炽热的唇，他乱七八糟地恳请对方再深一点——再近一些，满足他的所有欲望以及幻想。

Mandzukic也没有让他失望。

他的双手被按在地上，腰部随着动作摇动。他被肏得眼泪涌落，祈求着身上的人的阳具，这过激的放浪表现使得Mandzukic从骨子里兴奋起来。

他肏得越来越用力，越来越狠：Cristiano意乱情迷地按上自己突出形状的小腹，在又一次被顶上那罪恶的一点后，他的呻吟声里带上了恐惧——混杂着情欲的祈求。他刚刚高潮了一次，这么多的快感对他来说太残忍了。Cris无意识地变得顺从，他惊惶地试图逃避。可Mandzukic残忍、坚决地将他扯回来，将他重新钉在自己的身上。粗壮的阴茎猛地撞上他的敏感点，Cris浑身发软，在完全忘乎所以的呐喊和放纵中哭泣着到达了高潮。

他们粗重地喘着气，Mandzukic亲了亲Cris半是泪半是汗的脸庞，Cris想冲他笑笑，跟他说点什么，可是——

另一段脚步声响起。


End file.
